


It’s Not Voyeurism When You’re Dating (Right? Right).

by kendrasaunders



Series: OT3 (Dick/Babs/Kory) Universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kory is coming back from a mission at night but as she gets close to Dick’s apartment, she can see Dick and Babs having some fun alone. Without telling them she is near, Kory decides to perch on a nearby rooftop and enjoy the amazing view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Not Voyeurism When You’re Dating (Right? Right).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in January 2013. Third chronologically in the OT3 series.

Apparently, there was a old song about girls coming in through bathroom windows. Kory had heard it once or twice, but mostly Dick and Babs would sing it to her every time she came in through the window of the penthouse, bathroom or otherwise. She always thought of the two of them when she went off to go do “space things,” as they called it, missions that were too dangerous for humans to venture into. This one hadn’t been risky, per se, but it had required traveling in and out of the earth’s atmosphere-not really human territory. With these sorts of missions, Kory would usually leave as the sun was rising-and come back long after it had set. Normally Dick and Babs would be out on patrol. So it was a bit surprising when she saw that the light was on in the penthouse.

 

When Kory would arrive late at night, she’d catch Dick and Babs on a night off, long asleep. They’d be cuddled together in bed, arms and legs tangled and hair askew. She’d normally slip in behind one of them, and it’d be the cutest thing when they would wake up to find her there, and hug her tightly and tell her how much she’d been missed (even though she was usually gone for a day, at most). What she saw from afar, however, was certainly not sleeping. More like, well, making out. Kory stopped mid flight, hovering as she watched, transfixed. Dick’s shirt had been discarded some time ago, she figured, and his arms were wrapped around Barbara with a desperate tightness-one on the small of her back, one on her ass, reaching between her legs. Kory gasps lightly when she sees him move his fingers upward, and even though Babs was still in her jeans Kory watches as Babs bucks ever so slightly, and Kory just knows that Dick has that grin on his face-the one he gets when he hits that spot, the one that makes Babs moan. Kory bit her lip, finding that her own hand was drifting into the bottom of her uniform. She withdrew, only for a moment so that she could land on an adjacent rooftop. If she was going to enjoy the show, she was at least going to do it from a good viewpoint. And while she could fly and touch herself at the same time-sitting on the edge of a roof just made her job so much easier. She settled just as Dick removed Barbara’s yellow tee shirt. Kory’s hand easily found it’s way back into her bottoms.

They were battling for dominance, Dick and Barbara, which Kory figured they did less when she was around because she just naturally took charge. It was nice, watching them battle it out for a change. The second Babs’ shirt had come off, Dick had gone for her bra, his lips still on hers. Barbara had actually pushed him back and practically ripped his pants off. Her hand slipped into his boxers and Kory just knew he had let out a low hiss-she increased the rhythm of her fingers. They teased her clit slowly-she didn’t want to be finished before Dick and Babs had even really started. Dick pulled Babs’ hands out of his pants, pulling hers down instead. Babs simply grinned at him, and it really couldn’t have been any hotter. The two of them, fighting in the kitchen in their underwear. Dick grabbed Babs again, pulling her face to his in another kiss. Kory pressed harder, her free hand also moving to her chest, moving her armor out of the way so she could more easily knead her now exposed breast. Babs pulled away again, whispering something into Dick’s ear, before she hoped on to him, wrapping her legs around him and continuing the kiss. He placed his hands under her ass to balance her, before tossing her on to the nearby couch.

There was more wrestling on the couch, more struggling for control. Dick slipped his hand into Babs’ underwear, and Kory could only imagine how wet she was-seeing as she was soaking herself, and she wasn’t the one on the other end of Dick’s ministrations. It was so tempting to just slip a finger in and make herself come, but she wanted to wait-she wanted to go when they did. But when Dick slipped off Babs’ underwear with so much urgency, and just…lifted her leg and hooked it over his shoulder, when his face disappeared and Kory knew he was eating Babs out and Babs was grabbing the couch cushions so hard that her nails were tearing into them-well, maybe Kory started to fuck her hand, a little bit. Because X’hal, just watching Barbara throw her head back and her eyes were shut so tightly and Kory knew that she had to be screaming. Dick’s hands were so tightly wrapped around her thighs spreading them further-and Babs’ eyes shot open, and Kory could’ve sworn they locked eyes from this distance as Barbara came. Which triggered a small orgasm from Kory, of course. But she kept going with her fingers anyway, more slowly now. Dick’s head popped back up, and Babs kissed him so forcefully that Kory let out this choked little noise-she could only think about how he must’ve tasted (and she sped up her thumb’s work on her clit, just a little).

 

Kory wondered, for a moment, if now would be the time for her to enter the picture. But…she really didn’t want to ruin the electric tension of the moment. Especially not when Dick finally got to unhook Barbara’s bra, and suck on and play with her breasts. Kory rolled her own nipple in between her fingers in time with Dick’s hands, letting out little gasps as she worked on herself. Barbara had managed, somehow, to pull Dick’s boxers down, and she was moving her hand up and down his cock, shaking as Dick moved his lips to her neck. He whispered something to her, and Kory could only imagine what it was, really, but he twisted Babs’ nipple at that exact moment and her mouth made a perfect little “o” as she nodded, quickly, desperately, she was panting so hard and she stopped her hand, only to turn around and get on her knees. Kory stilled her hands, waiting. Dick was sliding on protection, and Babs was waiting just as Kory was, wet and hot and so very, very ready. Dick hunched over Babs, nuzzling her earlobe, and she finally mouthed something that looked a little like “get on with it, grayson,” in a panting sort of tone, and he grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her; Kory’s fingers followed suit.

There was making love, and there was fucking, and if Kory had to guess as she watched Dick thrust into Barbara over and over, and watched Barbara bury her head in the arm of the couch because it just felt so good, she would assume that this was fucking. With love, of course. Kory had two fingers inside herself, moving in and out at the rate in which Dick’s hips would move. He moved his hands from Barbara’s hips to her breasts, and Barbara snaked her arm around his and in between her legs. Kory thought of all the things she could’ve done to them if she was there, and not just observing-but her fingers did feel amazing, and those two were just…something else entirely. When Dick flipped Barbara over and lifted her leg, again, and kept going, Kory thrust into herself and thought maybe she should give them alone time more often. As long as she got to watch, of course.

Dick’s hips began to twitch as he thrust. He was close. He was so damn close, and she knew from the way Barbara was meeting his hips that she was going to come when he did, and Kory was on the edge herself-and there was one more twitch and a shudder and Dick just bent forward, burying his head in Babs’ chest, shaking and pounding away, and Babs dug her hands into his shoulders and moaned as she came another time. Kory shook in time with them, her own orgasm racking through her. Sparks ran through her legs and to her chest-she cried out, softly. Dick was still partially collapsed on Babs, and she just stroked her hands through his hair, panting. He lifted his head and kissed her softly. Kory smiled to herself, pulling her hands away and taking a moment to adjust her costume. She stayed seated on the rooftop for a moment, savoring the late breeze that blew by. She was content like this, to watch them for a moment as they recollected themselves. Kory would return to them soon enough.

 

“That was some show, princess.” Kory was a little surprised to hear his voice behind her. She hadn’t noticed him at all, though she assumed he’d snuck up on her some time ago.

“You were watching me.” she stated. She could’ve gotten angry, she supposed, but decided she didn’t want to ruin her good mood. “Do you watch me often?” She turned around to face his gaze. He was helmetless, which was rare-and if Kory didn’t know better, she’d think he almost looked…embarrassed. He raised his hands in mock defeat.

“I found you completely by accident,” he said, “I promise I did not set out tonight planning to watch you touch yourself.” Kory laughed.

“But you did.” she added, with a knowing grin. He smiled back sheepishly.

“I’m only human.” he seemed to be growing more comfortable with her, “and you’re a gorgeous woman. I literally couldn’t tear my eyes away.” Kory stood, finally, her arms crossed under her chest.

“What were you planning to do tonight, exactly?” she asked, head cocked. He shook his head, still grinning.

“Afraid that’s my business, princess,” he said, “unless you care to join me?” Kory was silent for a moment. She needed to take him in, to note the way he shuffled his feet and thrust his hands in his pockets. The helmet was tucked into the crook of his arm, expressionless as ever. 

“Are you always this earnest, Jason Todd?” she chimed, and she wasn’t entirely sure if she was teasing him or not. He met her eyes.

“Only with pretty girls.” She couldn’t help but feel her heart thud a little in her chest.

“I still have to decline,” she replied. She didn’t want to feel remorseful, yet somehow she did. His smile shrank.

“I figured so as much,” he stated, slipping his helmet back on. Kory turned to fly away. “Hey wait,” Jason added, seemingly as an afterthought, “if you ever get sick of those two, feel free to give me a call.” Kory spared him a glance over her shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, and she could tell he was smiling under his helmet. “Goodnight, Jason.”

“Goodnight, princess.” Kory almost winked at him-but decided it would be better to go home instead. She had lovers to curl up in bed with.


End file.
